Animus
Animus is a god-like Zord, who Princess Shayla said was the direct ancestor of the Rangers' Wild Force Megazord. He usually aided the Rangers when they needed him the most. Animus was an ancient creature of good that had been killed long ago by the original Master Org, but his supposed spirit had appeared several times after Zen-Aku was freed from a 3,000-year imprisonment. After his gentle urging to Zen-Aku to simply, "remember," Princess Shayla told the Rangers that Animus only spoke to the six Animarian warriors (at that time there were only five). Animus helped the Rangers again during their battle with Zen-Aku to restore him to his human form. On the night of the full moon, Animus eclipsed the moon long enough for Zen-Aku to assume his human form (Merrick) temporarily—but not long enough for him to tell the team how to break his "Curse of the Wolf". After their defeat at the hands of Nayzor, a mysterious boy appeared to guide four of the Rangers in their quest to save Merrick and Cole by completing a puzzle that would go on grant Cole the use of the Falcon Summoner, and with it the Falcon Zord and Animarium Armor. His last appearance in spiritual form was when Tombstone Org was released to destroy the city. He told Princess Shayla that she and Merrick must sing the Deer Zord's favorite song, or else it would not help the Rangers defeat the Org. After Master Org's powers were dissipated by Cole and his Animarium Armor Battlizer, a small boy (revealed much later to be the same one who helped the Rangers before) with no memory who named himself Kite (after he looked at a kite) befriended the Rangers. He had mysterious powers and a connection to the events of the past that he didn't understand. The Orgs realized this, and convinced him that the humans were not worth saving, showing him their abuse of the Earth. Kite revealed himself as Animus in human form, and took the Wild Zords away. Without the Wild Zords, the Rangers were helpless against the next monster when he went giant. Kite/Animus tried to talk Merrick into coming with him to a new world, but Merrick turned him down, and Animus was impressed by the Rangers' decision to fight on. He revealed that he had only been testing them, and returned the use of the Predazord to Merrick, and returned to his full Megazord form to fight alongside him. Satisfied with the Rangers, he returns all the Wild Zords, and leaves Cole with a new, more powerful motorcycle to replace the Savage Cycle he'd lost protecting Kite. Animus returns in the finale to warn of the coming of the powered-up Master Org, and fights alongside Merrick and the Predazord once more. Unfortunately, both are destroyed, Animus briefly returning to his human form and speaking to Merrick before dying in his arms. Considering the fact that all of the Wild Zords were resurrected in the finale including the Rangers' destroyed ones, it is possible (and likely) that he was also resurrected once more. The Black Lion, Condor, Saw Shark, Buffalo, and Jaguar Wild Zords combine to form Animus in his Megazord form. Animus was twice destroyed by Master Org, once during the Battle of Animaria 3,000 years ago, and again in modern times in Turtle Cove. He returned to destroy Flute Org's Flute allowing the Rangers to call the Wild Force Megazord to destroy him with the Soul Cannon. Animus is never seen morphing together with any other Wild Zords, though he presumably is capable of doing so due to inherent interchangeability of the Wild Zords. He wields a large bow and can use the Animarian Arrow attack. Also in "The Soul of Humanity", he returned after taking the Wild Zords away to fight alongside the Predazord, saying that he'd always wished to fight alongside Merrick but never had the chance. In this battle he used a sword to strike and weaken an enemy, allowing the Predazord to finish it off with the Blue Moon Wave. Animus is the first Zord who is fully intelligent and able to speak. Animus was voiced by Charles Gideon Davis and David Bowie, and Kite was played by Ryan Goldstein and Freddie Highmore. Also see *GaoGod de: Animus Category: Wild Force Category: Allies Category:Wild Force Category:Megazord